You are mine
by XxBlackbird
Summary: This is a little story when Cameron tell Damian that he is Damian's boyfriend.


This is just a litte story I come up with, when Cameron tell Damian that he is Damian's boyfriend.  
-

Damian walked down the street as he was listening to The Script, he was going to meet up with his best friend Cameron, or maybe he was his boyfriend. Damian was not totally sure what he was if he was his boyfriend. They was just going to hang out today. But he really hoped that Cameron didn't want to go out swimming, because that meant that he needed to get wet in the water, and truth was. Damian was scared of water, ever since the time when he was 4 years old and he had almost drowned. He then saw the boy with brown hair, glasses. He was standing in the garden of his house, and watching a bird sitting in a tree. Damian walked in to the garden and closer and closer to the boy and said "Hey Cam" The boy turned around and gave him a big smile and yelled "DAMO" he hugged him tight. Damian smiled and hugged him back and then he said "Ya do know, I saw you last night" The boy beside him laughed and said "yes I know that baby damo, but can't a boy miss her best friend?" Baby Damo, was just a nickname since Damian kind of had a baby face. Cameron then looked at him and said "now, let's go. We are going to go swim now" Damian froze in the split second Cameron said the word swim. "em..e..I..I" he started to stutter something he always did when he got scared or nerves. " Chill baby Damo, It was a joke" Cameron knew that Damian was scared of water. And would not make him do if he didn't want to do it. But some day he would try to teach Damian, that the water was nothing to be scared of. Damian looked at him and crossed him arms and said "that was mean, you know I'm scared of water Cam" he looked at him with fake hurt eyes.

Cameron looked at him for a second and then he smirked and poked his side. Damian jumped out of surprise "Cameron, no" He said as he moved always from him, no chance in hell, was Cameron going to get to tickle him now. Cameron laughed and looked at him with a big smirk and yelled "YOU BETTER RUN DAMIAN" And before Damian could even think about running, Cameron had jumped on him and both of them fall down on the grass. Damian was trying to get him off him, Cameron was sitting on his chest and Damian's hands were under his legs, he could not move at all. Just his legs, Cameron then took his hands behind his back and started to take up Damian's shirt. "Nnnooo..Cam..Cam..,no don't" Damian could feel that Cameron was starting to take up some of his shirt, and now his stomach was all clear to him to touching. Cameron then smiled and said "it will be over before you know it" Damian closed his eyes and just laid waiting for the tickling to start. It did start but this time it was more like a little teasing. Cameron was stroking his fingers light up and down slowly on Damian's stomach, it tickled, but even to it did, Damian kind of liked it. But he did laugh some times when Cameron's fingers were on a really soft spot of him stomach. Cameron then moved down from where he was sitting on Damian's chest, down to sit on his stomach. Then Damian's hands was free, but before Damian could move them himself, Cameron had taken him and was now holding them down to the ground over Damian's head. Damian lay there looking at Cameron as he was looking down at him. Then Cameron moved one of his hands down to Damian's shirt, still holding Damian's hands down. He started to un button it, so now he could take the shirt completely off. He was going to take it off and tickle him under is arms. Damian looked at Cameron and said "Please don't " the younger boy looked at him with his cute puppy dog eyes that he knew, Cameron could not stand. "Don't give me that look, baby" Cameron could not tickle torture the younger boy, he was too cute. So Cameron softly leaned down closer to Damian's face and gave him a small light kiss on the cheek. The boy under him blushed. He looked up at him and said "So..do this mean that you will move away from me" Damian smiled to the boy that was on top of him. Cameron smiled and said "No, I'm not going to move away from you, but I'm not going to torture you" He let go of Damian's hands and just stoke on hand over Damian's stomach. Damian chuckled. "So Cam, I need to ask you something" But before Damian could ask the question, Cameron had leaned down and kissed him, but this time it was on the moth. It was a sweet and loving kiss, it was about 2 minutes long. Cameron moved his body closer to Damian's and Damian took his hands around him and pushed him as close as possible. Then when Cameron needed air, he pulled away and said "yes baby. I'm your boyfriend now" Damian blushed as he said "Finely, now you are mine"


End file.
